Come Back To Me
by JokerSmiles
Summary: For us life was always there, we took advantage of its gift and opportunity...didn't we Shizu-Chan?...
1. Let Me See

**Author's Note: Just an idea I had because I was at the hospital earlier today for my mom. Everything is fine for anyone who is a little too curious... but thanks to my mom I hope I get a good story out of this. Please Review. Thank You**

_**JokerSmiles:) **_

* * *

><p><em> Beep<em>

The horrid color of the curtains.

_ Beep_

The smell of sickness and death.

_Beep_

A horrible feeling in the air.

_ Beep_

Someone must be dying…

The steady and a repetitive beat of the heart monitor continued its course in this room. It was a single, perfect chorus until…

"Where is he?"

A loud crash, the sound of something breaking synced with the yelling voice.

"Sir, please, we need you to calm down and wait." A more collected speaker said as men grabbed the guest's arms holding and pulling him back.

"Fuck you! What room is he in? Tell Me!" Struggling against the hold the man yelled.

A man grabbed his radio and pressed it to his lips frantically. "Ah Michael we have a-" The trespasser snatched the device from the other's hand and held it to his own loud mouth.

"Forget it!" Within seconds the radio was crushed in his palm. Angry eyes faced terrified individuals. "I will ask again! Where is Izaya's-" His vision slowly faded, not even noticing the syringe that was now acquainted with his shoulder.

With a thud the beast fell to the ground. Men in white gripped him by his clothes and dragged the knocked out body to a wheel chair. Placing him in the chair one of the men spoke up. "Who the hell is this guy?" They spoke out of breathe.

"Shizuo Heiwajima."

"What?" Instant fear took over the man's face, creating his expression of fear.

"Yeah, he wanted to see that Orihara guy. I couldn't imagine why, but most likely to kill him." The fact was so just put out there. The head doctor knew that these two were always going at each other's throats since day one. Seeing this display was nothing new to him, but today. Today seemed a bit different, it didn't really seem that Shizuo was trying to harm Izaya. Strangely it was like he was trying to save him, to be at his side. It was all very strange indeed.

"Kill him?" Shock replaced his horror displacement of fear.

"Shit yeah. Don't you know about the guardian of Ikebukuro and the informant Izaya Orihara? Hell you live in the city."

A small, fragile voice broke the two men from their seemly now, not private conversation.

Beep

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Shizu-chan…"


	2. Their Game

_One Week Earlier_

"IZAYA!" A loud voice emitted off the buildings of Ikebukuro bringing its citizens into a surprised state. A small framed dark haired man pushed and slipped his way through the grounds of people with a sick smile spread widely across his face.

"Oh come on Shizu-Chan!" He said with a laugh. "I know you can do better! Come on where is the beast?" The man taunted while running at a fast pace down the city streets with the so called 'beast' on his tail.

Almost everyone in the city of Ikebukuro knew these two and their game. The little one, Izaya Orihara, he was the sneaky information broker who adored humans in the most cruel fashion. This man loved to make them turn on each other and watch the events unfold. His pursuer-

"Hey isn't that Shizuo Heiwajima?" A voice said looking behind the evacuating informant.

His pursuer was indeed the guardian of Ikebukuro, Shizuo Heiwajima. He had a temper and super strength, a true monster in the eyes of Izaya. That was why the two always were going at it. Izaya pisses Shizuo off with his antics. Izaya on the other hand does it because with him loving humans he cannot love Shizuo for being the monster that he is.

These two, their city and playground was always a place where all of their acts unfolded. Both stretching their boundaries, and with all the violence they use on each other just to get a step ahead of the other to bring them down.

"Come on Shizu-Chan I know you can do better than that!" Izaya yelled as ducking into an alley unnoticeably. Balancing himself against the wall he waited for his enemy to pass. "Come on." He whispered to himself as rubbing his fingers down his blade prepared to strike. Finally his moment came, swiftly Izaya sliced through the ex-bartenders shirt leaving another scar across his chest below the old and forgotten one from all those years ago. Smiling to himself Izaya then said to Shizuo. "I see my mark still is bared on your skin. Must be nice to wake up every day, see it, then think of me."

Bringing his fingers to a fist Shizuo swung at his opponent who easily dodged the hit, but the dark haired man didn't suspect to be caught in the blonde's grasp by his other hand. In iron grip Izaya's arm was held tightly, this was a shock. The emotion even showed clearly on his face, this was the first time Izaya was ever caught by this beast of a man. "Alright come on Shizu-Chan let me go." He tried to say calmly.

"I will enjoy this." The blonde said with a smile as raising his fist again most definite this time to strike hard on the informant's face.

Pulling with all his might Izaya broke from his bone crashing hold, but with a price. When he pulled away he heard something snap, not even caring about the damage that may have been done to his arm Izaya ran off again as fast as he could, taking all the short cuts to get to his sanctuary at his home.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Nothing Much to Say on this chapter... Please Review :)<strong>

-JokerSmiles:)


End file.
